


【铁盾】野兽

by Magdalena1224



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 11:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magdalena1224/pseuds/Magdalena1224





	【铁盾】野兽

提示 主要是写给自己爽，  
两年前的半次元随机的abo练笔向  
有pwp 强迫 兽人 野兽和人pwp  
注意避雷

 

自从上次在客厅闻到了队长的信息素味道，托尼就开始疯狂的迷恋上那种气味。起初他并不知道那是史蒂夫的味道，那种甘甜的拥有泥土气味一般的类似于龙涎香的味道，挺对托尼的口味。最开始托尼认为是哪个复仇者身上的香水，毕竟这个味道还是很性感的。然后托尼使用了排除法技能，发现了是史蒂夫身上传来的，好队长竟然还喷香水？托尼对这个发现感到惊喜，托尼不太喜欢表面上的美国队长，那是他的偶像，但是活生生见到了却不太喜欢了。不过这并不影响托尼觉得史蒂夫比较有趣，这两点不冲突。  
“队长有喷香水么？”克林特表示自己没有察觉史蒂夫身上有任何味道，除了汗味，和脚臭。克林特抱怨了一下上次和史蒂夫一起执行一个神盾的任务，因为连续三四天都没有整理自己，还在泥堆里打滚。自己闻起来就很骚臭，无意间队长拖鞋处理伤口，因为新陈代谢很快，汗味要比自己重得多。  
托尼略过了克林特的吐槽翻了白眼表示自己知道了，转头问了娜塔莎。  
娜塔莎挑起一边的眉毛，眼神盯着花花公子“怎么？难道你闻到了什么？”  
“嗯，类似香水的味道，有着很重的龙涎香。”  
“那不是队长的香水。”  
“你的？我怎么不知道你两感情这么好了？”  
娜塔莎没有回答，托尼没法了解这位红发性感小姐脑袋里想着什么。  
随后，在很长的一段时间内，他开始频繁关注史蒂夫，甚至到了跟踪狂的地步。  
“斯塔克！”  
“哦哦！有的人要倒霉了！”  
托尼瞪着笑的一点都不含蓄的鹰眼，转头“怎么了？冰棍队长？”  
“我有那点惹到你么？”  
“嗯，没有”  
“那么，斯塔克先生，请你停止二十四小时监视我的行动。”  
“什么？我没有！”话一出对上史蒂夫的视线“好吧！我只是想搞清楚你用什么香水？”  
“什么？”史蒂夫疑惑不解，闻了闻自己。  
“我总能在你在场的时候闻到一股香味，有时候浓到我好像进入了一头有肠梗阻的鲸鱼。我知道很多人喜欢那味道只是队长太浓了真的有点呛人。我还问了娜塔莎她说不是香水，所以你洗了香香泡泡浴？”  
史蒂夫的脸在托尼的注视下红到耳根，他觉得尴尬极了，双手从叉腰到防卫式抱胸，再到放下手不知道该放哪。大概沉默了一分钟史蒂夫拿走了自己的饮品走掉了。  
“哇哦！队长的耳朵熟透了”  
“怎么？我没说什么？”托尼疑惑的看着复仇者，自己的伙伴“他看起来就像被人性骚扰的小姑娘！！”  
托尼甚至想尖叫，他可没做错什么。史蒂夫就站在那里从头红到脚趾头，嗯他猜测。或许那两个胸肌也那么红。  
“那是队长的信息素的味道。”好博士从实验层下来只听到了一半，他没有听到前一半。  
“什么？”托尼觉得自己下巴被惊掉，他呼啦一下自己的胡子，以防下巴真的掉了。  
“也就是说。”  
“如果你能闻到一个omega的信息素，只有两种情况要么就是这个o发情了，要么就是你爱他。”  
“我从来没闻到队长的信息素，他自控力很强。”鹰眼补刀：“铁罐变相的表白了。”  
“恭喜你，托尼。”终于不用再一次被醉酒的托尼碎碎念叨那些迷恋情绪从而导致浩克出来的惨案或者意外。“喜欢一个人是很美好的事情。”  
“对，何况那是美国队长，排名最想和omega做爱榜第一和最想上的公众人物榜第一。”  
托尼没有理他们，径直走向自己顶层的房间。  
“嗯，顺便说，龙涎起初在鲸鱼肚子里没有香味，吐出后经过海水冲刷才有香味。”  
“随便了，他走掉了。”  
“你到底听了多久？”  
“带着香香泡泡浴那句。”  
“哦，差不多是最后一句。”  
“那是啥？最想和omega做爱榜第一和最想上的公众人物？”

经过那次之后，两人都有点避开对方见面，史蒂夫不太会处理感情而托尼则是边升级盔甲边否定自己的史蒂夫的可能性，真悲伤。  
两人从新谈论或者处理这个事情是在一次战斗之后。从Asgard逃出的女巫不知道有什么攻击，最后一道魔法被托尼硬生生抗下，他们不知道有什么后果，在做了基础检查托尼坚持自己没事就回去了。不过史蒂夫还是有些担心，况且两人尴尬了这么久总该解决。  
“托尼？”  
“我可以进去么？”  
史蒂夫去过了工作间，托尼不在让他有些惊讶，或许因为魔法托尼觉得不舒服，史蒂夫这么想继续敲了敲门。  
“托尼，你还好么？”  
托尼曾提到给了史蒂夫最高权限，因为他是美国队长，复仇者领袖，不过史蒂夫不怎么用。  
“托尼你还好么还是只是睡着了？”  
“JARVIS，托尼怎么样？”  
“sir的状态有点不好。”  
“发生什么了？”  
“托尼，我要进来了。”  
“等等，不行。”  
“谢天谢地你终于回答我了，”史蒂夫松了一口气“发生了什么？”  
“有点复杂。”  
“打开门让我进去。”  
“不行，唯独你不能进来。”  
“为什么？”史蒂夫有点想回屋拿自己的盾或者用最高权限开门“你肯定不好，让我进去。”  
“不行，那个婊子让我发情了。”  
“那个女巫？”史蒂夫应付过发情alpha，“我应付过类似的情况，我可以单独应对发情的alpha，你不会伤害到我的。”  
“不行，我，”托尼的声线有着明显的气息不稳和压不住的呻吟“这不像普通的发情。”  
通常alpha的发情更为可控，也更少见，相对于omega来说“你知道我不是一般的omega吧？”  
史蒂夫很少会受到发情期困扰，通常就是有些脱水，信息素会暴露在外不受控制，双腿之间留下不明液体，其余和平常没差别。平常脱水的史蒂夫也能坚持战斗很久，发情期只会让自己出手更凶狠不受控制。  
“但我这也不是一般的发情，所以不，你不能进来。”听起来托尼已经释放过一次，不过好像并没有缓解，  
“但你也能知道我可以帮到你，缓解一下痛苦，不然你会脱水而死。”或者精尽人亡，强迫alpha发情会导致他们很难受，会不停勃起射精，原理上来讲一个omega确实能帮到他。  
“史蒂夫 Rogers，我现在不是你队员，我下班了。”托尼的声音因为情欲导致原本想发狠的怒气变的暖绵绵的，有点像史蒂夫床上那只叫托尼的抱枕。  
“我知道，我现在也不是以队长的身份跟你说话。”史蒂夫蹲下来，他知道托尼就在门后“不是你的队长，不是美国队长，单单是史蒂夫 rogers，那个来自Brooklyn的人在担心自己喜欢的人。他要帮助他，因为他也能帮助他。”  
他的语气听起来那么近，那么低沉，那么温柔。“呼。”托尼好像吐出了一口很沉重的呼吸，他有一瞬间觉得自己不能呼吸了，他有点不相信这是真的“我可是让你走了啊，你不走，接下来我不知道发生什么。”  
门在jarvis的控制下开了，史蒂夫接住那个倒在自己身上浑身通红一丝不挂下身还在吐出前液的人。“你看起来很糟糕啊。”  
“亲爱的，你应该说我性感极了。”托尼将自己挂在史蒂夫身上，遵循着欲望在史蒂夫大腿处磨蹭，鼻子在对方脖颈蹭来蹭去“你该死的好闻极了。”  
“也许我应该先解决一下这个麻烦我们在好好谈谈。”史蒂夫将手放在托尼的勃起上慢慢撸动。  
“我们是该谈谈就你刚刚说的话，你认真的么？”托尼制住对方在自己勃起上的动作，努力抛开情绪将想说的话，该说的话说完。“是认真的话。史蒂夫你知道接下来会发生什么。”托尼有些颤抖，手放在史蒂夫的腰上抱住不想松开。  
“我没那么纯情，虽然我的确是处男。我不会拿这种事情开玩笑，你知道的。”  
“那么”托尼绽开笑容，眼睛弯弯的只映着史蒂夫。抱着腰部的双手下移暧昧的揉着他的臀部，“我可以吗？”  
在对方点第一下脑袋的时候托尼就吻住了对方，热情急促的夺取对方的呼吸。  
史蒂夫并不是第一次和人接吻，他觉得每次回应的都不错，除了娜塔莎对他说自己的吻技烂透了。导致他现在很紧张。托尼感受史蒂夫对自己生涩又主动的回应，调笑道“队长虽然你很好闻但是你的舌头一点都不灵活。”  
“如果下一步你不干我，我就将你撂倒留你自己精尽人亡。”  
“你不会对我这么残忍的吧，你可是我的好队长。”  
“你就不能叫我史蒂夫？”  
“不行。 honey。”

或许是因为魔法，或许因为两人想念对方太久史蒂夫变的湿哒哒的，脱下来的白T恤和长裤随意的扔在地上。史蒂夫踢掉自己的鞋子还没有完全拉下内裤手，一手撑在床上一手绕道穴口给自己做扩张。  
“honey，没想到你这么急躁。”托尼一手撸动自己的勃起，另一手揉着史蒂夫的屁股帮他放松，嘴巴舔弄乳首，在胸膛上努力留下自己的标记。  
“你竟然偷偷射过一次了！”托尼在含住史蒂夫前端的时候发现内裤上有精液，舔舐了一下“味道不错。”  
“他们都说第一次比较短。”  
吞吐着小史蒂夫让托尼的声音含糊不清的问了一句谁。  
“互联网。”  
“你竟然去互联网查这个？”  
“先解决你这个，再慢慢来。”史蒂夫可以感觉到内部紧紧含着三根手指，黏腻的液体从被手指带出，流到双腿滴到床单上。附近的床单有一小块的深色，混着汗水和前液。他努力抽出插入让自己准备好，至少那个东西进来的时候别太疼。别想现在的托尼会用什么技巧，而史蒂夫可怜的自慰经验让自己并不知道该怎样得到快感。  
“解决？亲爱的你把我当任务了？”  
“不是！”史蒂夫能感觉到托尼 不安分 斯塔克的手指正在努力的紧入自己的屁股。“啊，哈。”  
“应…应该可以进来了。”  
托尼揉捏史蒂夫的大腿引导自己的阴茎插入他的后穴“啊！该死，史蒂夫你得放松一下。”  
史蒂夫的脖颈已经红透了，他张开嘴大口的呼吸，身上还有好几个托尼刚刚制造出的标记。整个房间弥漫呛人的甜味，血腥味和泥土的味道。史蒂夫能感觉后面被一点点塞满，有种轻微撕裂的疼痛，他试图放松身体上下移动。  
“不行，史蒂夫你会受伤的。”托尼推开身上的史蒂夫，引导他趴在床上，这样会轻松很多。  
“可是我想看着你。”史蒂夫的脸上很坦然，就算他快红透了，他想看着托尼不想托尼过累选择了骑乘。  
“天啊！”托尼用一只手捂着脸，史蒂夫的表情和那句话对他是一个很大的冲击，他觉得自己的反应堆快炸掉了“史蒂夫你太可爱了。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们这样。”  
托尼示意让史蒂夫平躺在床上，腰后垫着枕头，让他双腿分开露出可怜巴巴的小史蒂夫和紧张的穴口。托尼一手撸动小史蒂夫一手在穴口周围按压。史蒂夫身上的体毛是暗金色和他发色很像，加上本身白皙的皮肤让体毛不会那么明显。不过摸上去毛茸茸的，不同于女性光滑的肌肤，就是史蒂夫。那些小细节让托尼着迷，穴口旁边的几根硬毛，埋在毛发的小史蒂夫，意外的体型很大。托尼以为以前的史蒂夫个子小那里应该也会很可爱来着，他看着史蒂夫埋在被单里还在喘息的脸。帅气年轻，怎么就栽到自己手里了？身下的可是全美国最想上的男人。  
“托尼，别想乱七八糟的，直接进来。”  
“队长，你可真急。”  
“别他妈的在床上……啊！”  
托尼突然的插进去，吻上史蒂夫的唇部，和他唇齿交缠。  
“怎么？会让你产生联想？”结束之后两人都气喘吁吁，托尼的头脑简直炸开，这么久找到了一种满足感。  
“嗯……啊就是别叫。”  
等着史蒂夫表情没那么痛苦托尼开始慢慢移动，他不想伤害到史蒂夫。而且他还没有对他说我爱你，上次那个不算什么鬼表白。也许托尼所想的和史蒂夫没有可能性是绝对错误的，史蒂夫棒极了，他的身体也棒极了，他的老二好看死了。  
托尼从没发现除自己之外的其他男人的老二好看。  
“你应该早点说你喜欢我。”  
“我们应该早点这么干。”  
“啊……哈，我从来不知道你的喜欢就是跟踪我。”  
“嗯……我闻了快两个月你的味道，你应该感谢我的小兄弟没在反复勃起中爆掉”  
“你表达喜欢的方式可真特殊。”史蒂夫双手抱着托尼的脖子将他拉下来亲吻， 他感觉到自己的身体在痉挛，大腿内侧在抽搐。分出一只手撸动自己的勃起，另一边揉着托尼已经被汗水浸湿的头发，他好像摸到一个毛绒绒还在动的东西。  
“托尼，等等。”他觉得自己体内的那个磨着很疼。  
“有点不对劲。”  
“怎么了？”托尼立刻停下抽动，摸着史蒂夫的脸。他看到对方脸色变白，眉毛因为疼痛皱起，额头留下大滴的汗水。  
“疼。嗯……”史蒂夫牙齿咬住自己的下唇，身体内撕裂一般的疼痛蔓延开。抽动的部分觉得火辣辣的，这不对。右手在托尼发丝里寻找着。  
“史蒂夫！”  
“啊……嗯 ！别动，先别动。”  
“史蒂夫，你怎么了，说点什么。”  
史蒂夫觉得埋在自己体内的阴茎一动就会抽动的痛，像长了小刺。他尽量控制住自己不推开托尼也不要伤害到他。疼痛让他眼睛有些模糊，这可太疼了他想到。嘴巴想说托尼等一会你好像长了耳朵张口变成“托尼，疼。”  
因为疼痛染上的颤音，带些沙哑，生理性眼泪在眼角流下。  
“我不动了，史蒂夫，现在怎么样。”托尼揉捏史蒂夫的穴口让他放松，不明白哪里不对了会让史蒂夫觉得疼，自己一直很克制。  
史蒂夫窝在对方怀里，眼睛盯着反应堆“托尼，可以出去一下么。”  
托尼试着将阴茎抽出来，但是一抽出来就会引起史蒂夫的颤抖，“史蒂夫，你还好么？”  
史蒂夫的眼睛直直的盯着托尼，眼神有点茫然，托尼担心是不是太痛了。

“Jarvis，给我们来面镜子。”  
“honey？”托尼用手揉捏史蒂夫头部，安抚他“为什么要镜子？”  
等笨笨给他们拿来了镜子托尼觉得可能知道史蒂夫为什么那么痛了。  
托尼长出了耳朵和一个短尾巴。估计阴茎也充满了倒刺，他还发现自己有的地方长毛了!!  
“你动吧。”  
“什么？不你会疼死的。”  
“嘿，我不会的。”史蒂夫又放出了那种声线，温柔的能腻死人，配上他的脸。“别把我当易碎品，我能承受的住。”  
“不行也许一会他就自己软掉。”  
“jarvis，他硬了多久。”  
“停停停！我动。只是史蒂夫撑不住就把我推开。”  
托尼开始抽动，手撸动史蒂夫的阴茎转移他的注意让他不那么疼，就算这样在托尼射出来的时候史蒂夫因为疼痛没有硬起来过。  
“抱歉。”托尼看着后穴流出来夹着血丝的精液，讨好的揉着对方的穴口，抚摸他的身体。  
“别道歉，是我让你这么做的。”  
史蒂夫揉着托尼新长出来的耳朵，好像是豹的吧，揉着耳根手感还不错。后穴传来火辣辣的疼痛，不过在托尼身体在不明原因变化这样情况下，史蒂夫对托尼的担忧压过了疼痛。史蒂夫想张口说去找班纳检查一下，在看到托尼那个充满倒刺的阴茎重新硬起来的时候张口说“我不会再帮你解决这个。”  
“不不，我不会把这玩意再次放在你身体里，这次本来是错误。”  
“在它变成这样之后，之前很棒。”  
“对，在他变成这样之后。”  
史蒂夫拿一副见鬼的表情盯着那个充满倒刺的鬼东西，他可不想承认这是自己男友的老二。  
“我们应该给你检查一下。”  
“你应该睡一觉，我去拿水给你清理。”  
史蒂夫确实有点累，疼痛和应付发情的托尼让他全身疲惫。战斗中他必须坚持下去，不过现在是在复仇者大厦顶层托尼的房间，他可以放松一下。

他再次醒来已经是晚上，托尼不在床上。史蒂夫觉得气氛有点不对，尝试叫了jarvis，没人答应他。史蒂夫爬起来。他发觉自己身上并没有清理，事情不对。托尼不在，jarvis也下线。史蒂夫计划回到房间拿着自己的盾牌，只是绕到门口门是锁住的。印象中，打开门并没有关上。史蒂夫绷紧全身，他察觉有人在暗中观察或者窥视他。  
“哈！”史蒂夫听到从身后传来一种类似野兽的吼叫，他转投身，顺手扯下墙上的油画向对方扔过去。  
那是一个豹，史蒂夫不确定他是什么科目，看起来和野生豹不太像。对方可以直立，黑棕色的长毛，头部很小上肢看起来很发达，后腿可以站在地面直立行走。史蒂夫紧盯着这个东西，托尼在哪？jarvis为什么下线了？发生了什么？其他人呢？安全么？史蒂夫唯一想到的就是外星科技入侵，他在大脑模拟了几个计划，先保证自己安全，再去找托尼。  
对面那个野兽直面的扑上来将史蒂夫撂倒，该死他力气太大了。史蒂夫用力将他踹下去，右腿狠狠的踹了野兽肚子，在野兽低吼团成一团的时候，史蒂夫爬起来赶紧跑向屋内的电脑。如果电力系统没下线史蒂夫或许能用娜塔莎教他的方法重新让jarvis上线，还没跑到卧室，史蒂夫就被追上来的野兽从背后铺在地上。史蒂夫因为之前激烈的性事忍者疼痛再一次将野兽踹下去，却感觉到有什么东西硌了他一脚。因为全身赤裸史蒂夫觉得野兽身上的触感很熟悉。他再次被对方扑在地上的时候，反手摸了野兽位于胸脯的位置，那是一个圆形触感冰冷的装置。在之前几个小时史蒂夫迷恋的亲吻那里。  
“托尼？”  
压在身上的野兽好像停下来。  
“托尼，是你么？”  
这次没有反应，野兽再一次粗暴的将他压在地上后腿牵制史蒂夫无法移动。  
史蒂夫不敢过于挣扎，他确定身上的野兽就是托尼，不知道在这种状况下受伤会对托尼本人有什么影响，史蒂夫不敢轻举妄动。只是托尼接下来的做法让史蒂夫不得不挣扎。托尼好像在寻找什么，史蒂夫臀部碰触到一个长长的硬硬的得东西。他瞬间明白了身上的野兽要做什么，不由得用力挣扎，野兽张开嘴咬住他的后颈，疼痛让史蒂夫无力挣扎。身后的野兽戳了几次寻找到那个入口就有力挺入。  
“啊啊啊啊！哈！啊……”这真的太疼了，史蒂夫决定等托尼恢复正常一定要远离他几个月。对，让他禁欲“操他妈的！”  
“托尼，停下。”  
史蒂夫没忍住抽泣。  
“托尼，疼。”  
好在这次疼痛没多久，野兽就射出来退出去了。  
猫科动物比较快真是太好了。  
史蒂夫这么想着躺在地上暂时不动。野兽托尼伸出舌头舔舐流出来的精液，凉凉的鼻子蹭着史蒂夫的屁股让他有些痒痒的。然后他基本上把史蒂夫全身舔了个遍，引起的一个生理反应让史蒂夫对自己感到羞愧。之前的情事上史蒂夫只射过一次，还是非常快的一次。被野兽托尼舔过一遍变的非常敏感，糟糕透了。  
史蒂夫看着在自己下体那舔的正欢的野兽托尼。  
等自己射出来之后史蒂夫再也不想回忆这个过程，他觉得自己甚至会有了阴影。  
再次醒来的史蒂夫，发现自己身上盖着被单。那个黑不溜秋的豹在自己旁边趴着，看自己醒来用鼻子蹭了蹭自己的腿部。  
“托尼？”  
托尼发出了一声嗷，类似小猫的叫声，野豹都这么叫么？史蒂夫小心翼翼挪动，看着对方并没有攻击自己的意思史蒂夫站起来走向卧室的电脑。  
当jarvis重新上线，简单冲洗下自己，联系博士带人将这只豹带走看看怎么变回来。应该就是托尼让jarvis下线的，史蒂夫不知道为什么，野兽托尼也不会说话。不过，不发情的托尼看起来很乖。  
被班纳他们带走的时候眼睛还在看着史蒂夫，显得委屈极了。

等眼睛好了写写后续：  
什么胖揍罪魁祸首  
因为第一次而小心翼翼的托尼  
发情期过去却还没变化的托尼委屈的趴在史蒂夫的胸口  
用爪子和尾巴调戏他。  
沉沉的托尼压得史蒂夫胸疼，  
托尼掉毛  
变化后的托尼尽力讨好史蒂夫  
史蒂夫对讨好的托尼表示需要谈谈  
两人甚至为了托尼最近小心翼翼的态度和史蒂夫表示你不用把我当成易碎品大吵。  
a的保护欲和史蒂夫的刺头固执性格  
在这之后的发情期温情pwp

“所以，你以前经常帮助a发情？”  
“不是这样帮助。”  
“那是哪样。”  
“明天上午十点到训练场，我告诉你。”

“哇哦！贾维斯，我明天可能会有一场火辣的性爱。”  
结果被一顿胖揍


End file.
